


A Quarter to Six

by deixisdyad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Post-Mission, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Sleepiness, Soldiers, Teasing, gabriel reyes's excellent legs, good old thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deixisdyad/pseuds/deixisdyad
Summary: It's the morning of their briefing on the next stop in the war against the omnics. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes catch a few extra moments with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/gifts).



The shrill beeping noise coming from the bedside clock was what woke him. It was still dark outside. Too early for a day off, but Gabriel Reyes was nothing if not prepared. He reached his arm out and fumbled to slide the touchscreen of the clock, three times, before switching it back to day mode. He knocked the clock face down over a folded memo on his bedside table and threw his head back onto the pillow. There had been a week of mornings like this one. The entire unit was put up in what used to be an official diplomatic compound, before the war came and the government repurposed it. It was their reward for San Francisco’s evac eleven days before. Mission was a success. They had few of those these days.

Emptying cities turned out to be a difficult task, and Gabriel counted himself lucky he only got a machine pistol to the stomach. Hazard of being on the front lines. The stuff on the inside was always harder to fix, and it took longer. He was discharged to a nice personal room in three days total, enhanced body healed up with no symptoms other than an aching abdomen.

This morning, Gabriel ached for a better reason. The warmth of Jack Morrison's bare chest pressed against his back.

Jack and Gabriel were due for a briefing this morning on their next transfer. It was never long before they were flown to the next offensive, in Minneapolis, or Pittsburgh, or anywhere else in the country. The omnics weren’t polite enough wait for them. War made opportunities scarce. Gabriel and Jack took what they could, and last night had been no different. They’d given each other all they were worth, rough skin, bad jokes, chest aches, and Jack had come inside Gabriel, kisses on his neck, and he had fallen asleep with his head on Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel awoke on his side, Jack tucked behind him, one of his arms thrown over Gabriel’s hip, hand on his thigh.

The heat of Jack's yawn tickled the back of Gabriel's neck. Jack stretched his arms, wrapped around Gabriel.

"Good morning, starshine," said Gabriel. "The earth says hello."  
  
"Hm," said Jack, behind him.  
  
Gabriel shifted his head around and saw Jack for the first time that day. Heavy eyelids from sleep, and his hair was a mess. He bent down to kiss Gabriel's mouth. He missed. It was gentle and warm on Gabriel's cheek.  
  
"Nice job, Casanova," said Gabriel.

"What?"  
  
Gabriel moved his arm back and around and pulled Jack in for a proper kiss, bad morning breath on his tongue that Gabriel had memorized. He had memorized the stubble, too. Jack bumped their noses together. He was still half-asleep, Gabriel thought, but happy.

Jack’s thumb played with Gabriel’s facial hair in small sweeps before his hand moved back to Gabriel’s thigh, and they settled against each other again. Jack’s warmth reminded Gabriel of how cold the room felt without him.

Jack pressed closer and yawned in Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel was silent for a moment before broaching the topic.  
  
"So,” he said. “Is that a gun in your boxers, or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
Jack buried his face into Gabriel's neck and made a clumsy laugh. Gabriel felt him, hard against his lower back.

"Guess I'm a lucky man," said Gabriel. "Sore as hell and Mister Gary Indiana here wants another round."  
  
"I can make you sore in other places," said Jack against his skin. The hand on Gabriel’s thigh squeezed a little.

Briefing in two hours. They had time.

"You want me to help with that, then?” Gabriel looked over his shoulder.

Jack grinned, and he kissed him.  
  
Gabriel's chest was covered in love bites from the night before. Jack ran his hand up them, a slow sweep, a warm-up, and then down again to his thigh. Gabriel flexed into the grip of Jack’s fingers, pushed himself closer to Jack’s bare chest to encourage him. Jack spoke soft into Gabriel's ear, and it made Gabriel’s entire body shudder with happiness. For the second time in several hours, Gabriel's shorts were ruined, and Jack was the culprit. His hand slipped under the waistband and lingered there against Gabriel’s skin, warm, fingers spread, and then he slid the shorts down Gabriel’s hips. He massaged the muscles of Gabriel’s thigh with a familiar reverence, and he teased and teased Gabriel’s shorts down and down and down until Gabriel pushed them off himself; a difficult feat between the haze of sleep and Jack’s mouth on his neck reminding him of the night before. He reached behind and fumbled at Jack’s boxers, helped Jack out of them, and then there was finally, blessedly, nothing between them. Jack yawned again.

“Are you going to need coffee before we do this.”

“No, the coffee’s bad here. Get your hands on me, Gabriel.”

“You’ll have to get your hands off me, first.”

“Your legs are warm. Can’t make me move.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Jack nipped his ear and held him again, different touches all at once. Smooth dry hands but wetness and give down against Gabriel’s back that Gabriel felt between his legs with anticipation.

“I seem to remember you saying you'd make me sore in other places.”

“Ain’t decided where yet. I’ve got a lot of options.”

“Hm.”

“Like here.” Jack’s hand on Gabriel’s thigh tugged it back, opening his body, and Gabriel let him do it. Jack bent his head over him again and this time he hit his target, lips pressed against Gabriel’s, unworried, the corners of his mouth turned up, the joyful way he always kissed him. Gabriel worked himself as Jack slid up, closer, releasing his thigh, hand free to hold Gabriel’s face. The light in the room changed with the pale blue of early morning out the window, and Jack began to move against Gabriel with energy and intent. Finally waking up, Gabriel thought, and probably using every ounce of his willpower to do it. That’s the way things were with Jack. Gabriel moved his thigh down and pressed it down into him. Jack shivered.

“Think I know what I wanna do to you,” he said against Gabriel’s mouth.

“You’d better do it to me soon.”

Jack reached down and dragged his fingers over Gabriel’s legs in their descending overlap. He pushed a palm to Gabriel when his hand came back up, not long enough, and they kept kissing, and Gabriel didn’t mind. Jack gave his lip a small tug as he moved over to the table on the other side of the bed. Gabriel had the idea, and he dropped his elbows on the mattress, anticipating.

Jack slicked himself up behind Gabriel. Gabriel could hear it.

"Think a lot about your legs, you know, like this,” said Jack. “Damn nice."

"Tactical error, Morrison, revealing your weak point."  
  
"If you don't cut that out I'll leave you here and finish in the shower."  
  
His hand slid along Gabriel's outer thigh, and then it moved down, inwards, wet and teasing. Gabriel clenched the sheets.  
  
Jack lay down against Gabriel, kissed him once on the back of his neck, and pushed his hips forward.  
  
Gabriel groaned as Jack moved. It was the friction below, how they touched, wet, rough, slow and insistent, when Jack thrust in all the way, the pressure Jack gave him between his legs. He clenched his thighs tighter around Jack because he couldn't help it, and it would drive Jack crazy. He heard Jack gasp into his skin and the rustle of sheets behind him. Deep satisfaction. Jack's arm sliding under Gabriel's shoulders. His hand was slick with sweat and lube and themselves as it pressed against Gabriel’s chest. Jack swore, voice breaking.

"Oh, that's good,” he said.  
  
Gabriel breathed into the sheets. They still smelled of sex and sweat from the night before. He pushed his hips back up. Jack put his mouth to Gabriel’s shoulder.

"Move for me, Jack,” said Gabriel.

And Jack moved.  
  
He took his time, punctuated by kisses on Gabriel's neck. He told Gabriel into his skin, voice rough with arousal in the way that made Gabriel shake, how nice Gabriel looked while he slept, how waking up next to him was Jack's favorite thing, how his legs were Jack's other favorite thing, how good Gabriel smelled this morning. All things Gabriel had heard before. None of them he had tired of hearing. He laughed low in his throat and pressed his lips as best he could to Jack’s arm wrapped around him, just to hear Jack groan. They slid together even easier, Jack moving and moving.

“Gabriel.”

“More, Jack.”  
  
The restraint of Jack’s thrusts came apart, and Gabriel felt his own neglect build within him. Jack’s body arched and writhed when Gabriel pressed back into him and clenched his legs harder. Jack always had a physicality during sex that Gabriel could feel, even when he couldn’t see him. The closer to Jack the better it was. A wicked thought struck him. He brought Jack’s hand from his chest to his mouth in a rough grip and kissed Jack’s palm soft and gentle, tasting his sweat. Jack had to be close.

"Give it up for me,” he said into his skin, like a dare.

Jack grasped his fingers over Gabriel’s. When he laughed, breathless, his teeth touched Gabriel’s neck.

“Give it up,” said Gabriel.

There it was. Jack let out that familiar moan and dug his nails into Gabriel, losing it, holding him. Gabriel felt Jack, wet and hot between his legs, sheets beside him streaked with white.

Gabriel kept still, even while he wanted to move his hips down into the bed for friction. He gave Jack’s hand a squeeze as Jack took time to recover, limp around him. Jack let go, and he moved away. Gabriel felt a hand on his shoulder, then the heat Jack left on mattress when Jack pushed him onto his back. Jack’s movements were clumsy from orgasm when he tried to keep their bodies together. He slid down between Gabriel’s spread legs. Jack was still predictable. Always predictable. He used his mouth. His favorite weapon.

He gave Gabriel open-mouthed kisses on the inside of his thighs, more love bites over the mess he had left on Gabriel's skin. His tongue made it all wetter, colder in the room but hotter in Gabriel’s blood. He ached, wonderfully, frustratingly, wanted to touch himself, but he wasn’t able to move his hands from their place over Jack’s shoulders, fingers splayed, nails dug in. He leaked onto his stomach and thought about how Jack’s tongue would feel dragging up and down him while his thighs were already trembling.

“Jack,” he managed through his teeth.

Jack breathed into the thatch of hair between Gabriel’s legs and pushed himself up, languid. His mouth was covered in himself. The early morning made his eyes very blue.

“I got you,” he said.

“Jack, I swear.”

“I got you.”

Jack lowered his head and put his mouth around Gabriel and began to move.

Gabriel let his head fall back on the pillow, hot relief, finally, the kind that made his eyes close shut and his voice scrape the back of his throat. So much at once. Jack was slow and thorough and messy, how Gabriel wanted it, and he pressed kisses on Gabriel when he came up for air. One of his hands was occupied. He moved the other to Gabriel's hip and circled his thumb slowly. Gabriel’s back curved up off of the mattress.

The light filtering into the room through the slotted blinds on the windows grew warm as the sun rose. Jack’s voice was warmer. He pressed his tongue to the place that made Gabriel’s toes curl and his mind blank, and he kept it there. Gabriel tensed and he groaned and he came, gasping, in the heat of Jack's mouth.

They stayed together after that, sweat cooling and sticking their spent bodies to each other. The room was silent but for their quiet gasping. Gabriel evened out, and he at last recovered and opened his eyes. Jack had swallowed, and now he raised his head. He wiped his mouth off on the back of his arm with a satisfied look, kissed Gabriel below his navel. His back moved up and down with his breaths.

“Damn nice.” He sighed.

Gabriel rubbed his brow. The idea of gathering Jack up and skipping the briefing and going back to sleep was tempting. His thighs were sore. Jack had made good on his promise. His head was rested on Gabriel’s messy stomach, eyes on him. Gabriel beckoned to Jack with a hand and Jack came up to meet him. He lay on his back next to Gabriel, and he threw his arms over his head. His hair stuck to his forehead. Gabriel rubbed Jack’s stomach in an absent way.

“Wonder if I could convince ‘em to move me into your room,” said Jack. “The carpet in mine smells like mold.”

“I’m impressed with your pillow talk this morning,” said Gabriel.

“Okay, then. You sleep well?”

“You know already.”

Jack rolled over and tapped his fingers along Gabriel’s thigh and kissed his cheek. Gabriel closed his eyes and put a hand on Jack’s back. They rested against each other.

“What time is it?” Jack finally said.

Gabriel leaned over and propped the bedside clock upright again. “Quarter to six.”

“I’ll go first. No, stay here.” Jack pushed himself up from Gabriel’s chest. “Your razor blades need replaced, anyway.”

“The good ones aren’t cheap.” Gabriel folded his arms. Jack grinned, gave Gabriel’s thigh one last squeeze and got out of bed.

It was always like that with Jack. They’d have all their things packed by the afternoon. The unit was flying out later. Gabriel had set the memo on his bedside table when Jack knocked on his door last night. They would discuss it later, over breakfast and bad instant coffee. He thought about joining Jack when he heard the shower turn on and the steam began to pour out through the open door of the bathroom, but in the end he decided to take what Jack had given him. He pushed the clock back over, pulled the dirty sheets over himself, and took his final, pleasant rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you fic for [Muun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/pseuds/Moonsheen) since she wrote me wonderful r76, [On Your Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8394385). click that link and cry as hard as I did.
> 
> a big shout out to DJ and Halcy for their excellent proofing.
> 
> [Gary Indiana](https://youtu.be/XihLS-jA_Dg?t=2m9s), if you were wondering.


End file.
